Kids
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Ryo and Dee wonder what their children would be like. More pointless fluff.


**Disclaimer:** You must have memorized it by now. I don't own FAKE. It's all property of Sanami Matoh.  
  
**WARNINGS:** Slash, Dee/Ryo. But you knew that, of course. You wouldn't be a FAKE fan if you were opposed to two guys being in love.  
  
**Summary:** Ryo and Dee wonder what their children would be like. More pointless fluff.  
  
---  
  
**Kids**  
  
---  
  
Ryo? Babe?  
  
Ryo looked from his book to his lover, who was stretched out beside him on the bed, a thoughtful look on his face. What is it, love?  
  
Dee blew his bangs out of his eyes. I was just thinking about something. I wanna hear your opinion.  
  
The brunette carefully marked his place, shut the book, and removed his reading glasses. All right. What would you like to know?  
  
What do you think our kids will look like?  
  
W-what? K-kids? Dee - I don't know where you learned your biology, but - Ryo sputtered.  
  
I know, I know. We can't have kids. Bad wording, I guess. But if we _could, _what do you think they'd look like?  
  
Well -  
  
Of course, they'd have _my_ stunning good looks, Dee smirked, running a hand through his glossy hair.   
  
And hopefully _my_ brains, Ryo retorted, a trifle annoyed.  
  
Dee was smart enough to know when he had struck a nerve. Having a kid as beautiful as you wouldn't be so bad either, babe... He put an arm around Ryo's waist, snuggling close and kissing him.  
  
Thank you, Ryo smiled, leaning into the embrace. Hmm... if we had children... I'd want them to have your eyes. I love your eyes.  
  
But I love _your_ eyes. We'd have to have one or two kids for each eye colour.  
  
Ryo blushed. How many children are we talking about, exactly?  
  
Hmm... five or six.  
  
Five or six? I'm sorry, love, but I don't think you have the patience to deal with five or six kids. You don't even _like_ kids, remember?  
  
True. But if they were ours... Dee placed a kiss behind Ryo's ear. Okay... let's say one boy, one girl, for now.  
  
His lover sighed. I'd want them to have your hair, he said, running his fingers lovingly through Dee's raven locks. Especially if we had a little girl... she'd be so pretty with long black hair...  
  
Dee chuckled at the dreamy look on Ryo's face. One thing's for sure. Any kid of ours would definitely be gorgeous.  
  
Of course, it's not just looks that matter, Ryo reminded him gently.   
  
But they make everything better, Dee smirked. All right then - your brains -  
  
Hopefully better tempers than yours, Ryo smiled.  
  
Be quiet. Okay, what would we name these fabulous imaginary offspring? They'd need Japanese names, too...  
  
They'd only be about a quarter Japanese, since I'm only half-and-half and you aren't Asian at all...  
  
Point taken... but come on, they'll never really exist to complain.  
  
All right. Girl names? For our sweetie with the long black hair? Ryo decided to tease.   
  
_NO!_ Oh, hell, no! Dee looked horrified. You sadistic bastard!  
  
I'm just kidding! The brunette couldn't help but giggle at the look on his lover's face. Not Diana.  
  
Stephanie. I want Stephanie.  
  
Why Stephanie?  
  
I never had a girlfriend named that. The last thing I need is a kid with the same name as one of my exes.  
  
Ryo was not willing to hear a complete listing of everyone Dee had ever been with. He reckoned it would be a very long list. Stephanie's lovely. As for her Japanese name - Aya.  
  
What is it _with_ your family? Dee wondered. Why do you all have names that are practically impossible to spell?  
  
Aya is easy, you dork! Besides, it was my mother's name. Ryo punched him in the arm. What about boy names?  
  
Dee said immediately. Like you'd even have to ask.  
  
Ryo kissed his cheek. You're way beyond sweet sometimes... his Japanese name could be...  
  
  
  
No! That makes me think of a sushi chef with bad hair!  
  
  
  
Too confusing. We'd never know which one you were calling.  
  
Right... what do you suggest?  
  
Mmm.... I always liked Nagi.  
  
Okay. Aya and Nagi... our own little bundles of joy.  
  
Who would go to the finest schools money can buy, and grow up to be great doctors or scientists, Ryo said. He was really getting into this.  
  
What's wrong with them being cops? Dee teased. And we'll keep them away from Bikky... or else they'll just grow up to be juvenile delinquents...  
  
Bikky's doing much better lately, you know! I haven't caught him misbehaving for a week. Sometimes I think you two should really sit down and get to know each -mmmph.  
  
Dee had covered Ryo's mouth with his hand. You know, I've got something that'll shut you up.  
  
  
  
The best part about kids is making them, Dee smirked, kissing his lover and reaching over to turn out the light.  
  
-Owari!-  
  
---  
  
(A/N: Does anyone remember Akira from the Simpsons? He was a sushi chef at the Happy Sumo' restaurant, and whenever I hear the name Akira I think of him.)


End file.
